


Devotions

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Community: hp_cestfest, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Oral Sex, Padma Patil - character, Parvati Patil - character, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati, a beautiful goddess, craves worship and love from her admirers, and she rewards them well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotions

> Parvati the goddess, a woman of divine beauty, a sun breaking through the clouds of dawn. A goddess with lips as red as pomegranates, full and shining, stretched over teeth as white as the pearls that encircle her long neck and slim wrists. Her forehead is high and clear, her brows arched like the leaping of silvery fish in the clear streams. Her skin is powdered and fragrant, carrying the intoxicating scent of lotus and jasmine.

  
_Padma_, they told me when we were young, when we played under the table in the kitchen as Maa stirred saffron and turmeric into the pot, as Baap cubed ripe mangos with a slim silver knife. _Padma, beti, you must care for your sister. You must watch over her. You are sensible and Parvati is brave, and you will temper her tiger's fierceness with your wisdom. Love your sister. Love her well._

_I will_, I said, gazing up at my clear-eyed mother, her long black hair twitching against her hips as she swayed at the counter, testing spices for the curry. _I will watch her, I promise. I will guard her. I will protect her._

> Parvati with her long fingers extended like the petals of the lotus, her long arms wreathed with jeweled bangles and bracelets. Her eyes are bright and shine like the stars, her lashes lie on her cheeks like the fronds of curling ferns. Her cheekbones thrust high like mountain ridges. Her skin is warm, golden, radiant, glowing with divine light.

  
_Behan_, I whispered to her as I pulled the wide-toothed comb through the black waterfall of her long hair, preparing her for the festival. _Behan, my darling sister, we will dance until our limbs are trembling, will sway like flowers in the wind_. She smiled at me and laid her cheek against mine, our faces so identical we can reflect each other without a mirror. She kissed my cheek and wiped the carmine stain from my skin with her thumb. I closed my eyes and inhaled, brought fistfuls of her hair to my nose and breathed in her jasmine scent.

_Padma_, she said to me, _behan, my sister, come with me, share my pillow. Tell me your secrets, your dreams_. We stretched out under the netting canopy, her arm over my waist and mine over hers, our breasts pressed together beneath a crisp sheet the color of cinnamon. We fed each other grapes from a silver bowl, giggling softly as we chewed on the cold, sweet fruits. She fell asleep in my embrace, her breath warm against my lips. I held her close, guarding her on her journey into dreams.

_Sister_, I murmured against her ear, my fingers kneading into her shoulders. _You know I will always be there for you, no matter how many dates are broken or boyfriends leave. No one will love you as I do, no one will watch over you as I will_. I stroked my hands down the length of her hair, rubbed the length of her spine. I caressed her elbows, her forearms, polished her skin with my touch.

> Parvati the divine, her dark eyes opulent as jewels. Her breasts are high and proud, her nipples as red and rounded as the fruit of the lychee tree. Her narrow waist bends like reeds as she dances, with her skirts twirling about her ankles and her small, delicate feet. Her toes are straight and slender, the arch of her feet strong like a bow. Her lashes entice, flutter like fans.

  
She whispered my name in her sleep, her slim arms holding me close, her warm skin sliding against mine like silk. _Behan, sister, beloved. I am here_, I told her, my lips moving against her cheek. In the pink light of morning, she stretched, and my hand fell across her breasts. I cupped them, covered them, guarded her in silence. Her nipples swelled into my palm and I stroked them with care, rolling them under my fingers like pearls. Her reddened lips parted on a breath sweet with mint, parted for a moan soft as clouds.

I ran my hand down the curve of her waist, brushed my fingers over the arch of her hips. _Sister_, I said, with a kiss to the corner of her mouth. _Sister, do you dream of love?_

Her eyes opened, her dark lashes lifting to expose the onyx jewels of her gaze. _No_, she said, her scarlet mouth curling in a smile. _I wake for love_.

> Parvati, the giver of wishes, has ears that curve like shells. Her smile makes the lotus envy her beauty, her eyes make diamonds dull with jealousy. Her face shines with a glow that defeats the radiance of the moon, her hair is darker than the shadows deep in caves. A chain of gold girdles her hips, beaded rings adorn her fingers, cuffs and bangles decorate her arms, a ruby pendant dangles between her breasts.

  
I held my breath, stilled my hand, shuttered my eyes to hide my fear that she would push me away, that she would reject my love and protection. Her gentle mouth pressed to mine, her delicate toes prodded my ankles. _You have always been there for me_, she murmured, her fingers dancing across my chest. _Let me be there for you_.

She pushed me onto my back and rose up over me like the swaying blossoms of tall flowers. With the arch of her brows like mountains, the sweep of her cheekbones like birds' wings, she gazed down on my face and called me beautiful. We are identical, a perfect match, and as I have always believed her beautiful, I believed myself the same.

> Parvati, divine and glorious, her knees dimpled and plump. Her legs are like columns of ivory. The triangle of dark hair between her thighs holds the scent of the ocean, salt and musk and life. Her back is a golden plain that leads to the rounded hills of her buttocks. Her hips arch like a crown.

  
_Behan_, she murmured, her lips forming the syllables against my neck. _Dearest, darling sister_. She brushed the lotus petals of her mouth over my collar bones, pressed the moist point of her tongue to the hollow of my throat. Her hair fell around me, caressed my skin like feathers. Her fingers caressed my breasts, my stomach, my hips. With a gentle, tickling touch, she coaxed my thighs apart.

_Oh_, I cried, _oh_! Her long fingers opened me, delved into me. She sought my jewel, my pearl, rubbed it with delicate care. Her head rested on my breasts, her lips found my nipples. She suckled at my breasts, stroked my secret pearl. Her name fell from my lips like rain as her warmth and love surrounded me.

> Parvati, the goddess with gold drops dangling from her rounded earlobes. Her fingernails shine like mirrors, her palms are soft as petals. Her lips are full and peaked, the valley between her breasts is deep and shadowed. Strings of bells encircle her ankles, her wrists, her throat. Her eyes shimmer like jewels.

  
She settled between my thighs, her hair a dark sari draped over my hip. Caring, caressing, she pressed her thumbs to the entrance of my body, opened me to her gaze. Her breath was warm, my flesh was hot. She slid her pointed tongue over her lips and tasted my nectar. I cried out again. _Oh_, she moaned. _Oh, sister. Oh, behan. Oh, divine beloved_.

I arched beneath her, my body vibrating like the plucked string of a sitar. Her soft lips, her warm tongue, her long fingers teased until I pleaded with her, prayed for release. I clung to her rounded shoulders, clutched at her silken hair. _Please_, I said, _please_, and she set me afloat on a golden river of ecstasy.

I returned to myself with a sigh, with a languid stretch of limbs. She curled up beside me, her smile a crescent moon, her hand a shield on my stomach. _Padma_, she murmured, eyes bright, cheeks flushed. _Padma, love me. Love me well_.


End file.
